


Tribute

by KaelDuke



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xena the Conqueror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelDuke/pseuds/KaelDuke
Summary: In order to have their village spared. The people of Potidaea gift Gabrielle to Xena the Conqueror in tribute.





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't Animal Magnetism. No worries, it's being worked on. Here's a little smutty piece for you to enjoy.
> 
> Also this didn't have the time for me to go through and edit it, so all mistakes are there. Sorry.

Gabrielle did not want to be here. She had heard some of the village girls talk of how they wanted to be inside the Conqueror's tent. She was not one of them. There was no romanticizing what was going to happen inside this tent. Xena the Conqueror was going to enter the tent and make her present. There would be no soft words or forever promises. And when the warlord had had her fill, Gabrielle would be tossed out. She only hoped it was to be returned home and not to be passed around by the men of Xena’s army.

She looked around the tent, not at all surprised that the space was neat and orderly. Several chests were against one wall, heavy locks hanging from their latches. A sturdy table with maps and scrolls laid out was set toward the back of the tent, a large chair pushed in at it. Xena’s banner stretched across the wall. Gabrielle could even picture the warlord sitting at the table, alphas and omegas kneeling before her as she conducted business.

The ground was covered in a plush mat of reeds with furs laid out over them. She kept her eyes from looking too closely at the bed, she knew that soon enough she would be getting more of an up close look at it once the Conqueror arrived. Her fear was keeping her heat off her mind. Her usual symptoms of agitation and arousal were barely there even though she could still feel the slick between her thighs.

Gabrielle stood looking at the bronze tub not knowing where else to cast her gaze. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she jumped at every loud noise that came from outside the tent. She knew The Conqueror would be entering any moment, she had a prize waiting for her. Gabrielle couldn't fault her village. Potidaea was small and filled with farmers. They had no way of defending themselves from the likes of Xena. So the elders had chosen the best item of value they could come up with, a virgin omega in heat.

She knew that there was no way out of the predicament she had been placed in. She harbored no illusions that Xena would simply want to share a conversation or hear a tale and then she'd let her go. Gabrielle knew completely in her soul that she was going to be on her knees before The Destroyer of Nations by the end of the night. She needed to come up with a plan to at least lessen the possible discomfort and pain she was bound to experience. She knew the tales of Xena’s conquests of the bedchamber as well as the battles. 

The unmistakable clang of armor as guards snapped to attention rang out from outside the tent flap. Gabrielle felt her skin heat up in panic. She knew who was about to enter. Having only seen Xena from a distance she was curious and scared to find out if the stories of her beauty were true. The fabric of the flap moved and she tensed in anticipation.

A small slave woman entered followed by another before the tall raven haired warlord strode in. Gabrielle couldn't hold her mouth closed as she gazed up at the striking blue eyes of the most feared woman in the world.

Her natural instincts kicked in and she couldn’t help falling into her bardic role. “Good evening, Conqueror. I’m Gabrielle and you’re in luck because I happen to be a bard and I have…”

“Quiet. I have no interest in hearing your stories.” Xena said cutting Gabrielle off.

Gabrielle kept her mouth shut, not want to tempt the fates. She stood quietly as she watched Xena look her over. She was starting to feel like a cow on auction. In a way she knew she was. 

“So, you are the best your village has to offer?” Xena took a deep inhale, pulling in Gabrielle’s scent. A small smirk tugged at her lips. “You're barely entering your heat. Good, you'll be all the sweeter.”

Gabrielle stood silent as the two slaves started to remove the Conquerors armor. More slaves entered the tent and began to fill the brass tub. She didn't know where to direct her gaze as more and more of Xena was revealed. She felt the blood flush to her cheeks when she saw the perfection of the Conquerors breasts, pale mounds of flesh topped with pink nipples. Her gaze fell, traveling down the firm plane of Xena’s abdomen. A hot surge of her face as her blush intensified at the reveal of her the alpha’s cock. Another fact the tales hadn’t embellished on, the Conqueror was well endowed.

A smug self assured smirk graced Xena’s lips when Gabrielle managed to meet her gaze again. Xena stepped gracefully into the steaming water, settling into the tub with a small groan of appreciation. “Remove your clothes.” The command came and it took Gabrielle a moment to fully realize she was being addressed, the rise of Xena’s eyebrow her only prompt.

At that moment she worried her face would never end it’s blush as she started to remove her blue blouse and brown skirt. She had never been so naked and exposed before another person. Her sex gave a little twitch at the situation, her heat clearly on board with how things were proceeding. She couldn’t deny her inner omega was preening at having such a strong alpha paying her attention.

Once naked, Gabrielle stood with her hands clasped in front of her crotch, not fully hiding the tuft of rose gold curls that hid her sex. A slave woman came and picked up her discarded clothing. “Get in the tub.” Gabrielle couldn’t seem to find the power to move forward at the Conqueror’s direction. “Now, girl.” The slave returned and helped Gabrielle into the tub, she faced Xena from the other side.

“Seems the bard has lost her voice.” Xena held out a cloth and soap. “Wash.”

Gabrielle took the items and began to wash herself. She was a bit surprised at the teasing tone of Xena. She had unfairly thought the Conqueror had only a cruel sense of humor. “Have you changed your mind about hearing a tale, Conqueror?”

“I have no desire for tales. I want to hear how you are feeling. Tell me, has your heat risen to an extent that you are starting to only think of mating with me? I can already smell your slick.” Xena leaned forward as the slave washed her back.

Gabrielle looked down into the water. A mistake she soon realized at seeing the prominent hardness of Xena’s cock below the surface. Looking back up, “I am not so consumed by heat to have lost my wits.”

The corner of Xena’s lips lifted up in a self assured smirk. “Dry yourself and get on the bed. I think it’s time you made your village proud.”

Gabrielle gulped as she watched Xena stand up from the bath, water sluicing down her exquisite body. It really was unfair how beautiful the woman was. She took the towel from the slave once she managed to stand and follow Xena out of the tub. It seemed it was time for the main purpose of her being in the warlords tent. There was no rescue or distraction coming to spare her. Her first time was going to be with the deadliest person of the known world.

She sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that she should be on her hands and knees in proper presenting position, she just could not bring herself to do so. She wanted to watch Xena and not be a whimpering omega on her knees for an alpha. Gabrielle knew it would happen, she just didn’t want to give in to it. Not without being instructed to. 

Her eyes were once again drawn to the strong stalk of the warlords cock as Xena walked toward her. Perhaps she was further along in her heat than she had realized. The appendage bobbed, pointing downward under its weight as Xena walked. A neat trimmed patch of black hair at its base. Gabrielle averted her gaze but not before seeing Xena’s smirk grow. 

“Touch me.” Xena said, standing before Gabrielle. 

She reached out hesitantly, having never in her life touched a cock before. Her fingers didn’t even connect when she wrapped them around the girth of Xena’s cock. A niggling fear wound it’s way through her brain, would Xena even be able to fit inside her? Xena’s alpha scent was stronger now, filling the tent. 

She stroked the heavy length in slow steady glides, feeling the heat and softness of the skin. Beads of clear fluid formed at the tip before being smeared down the length by Gabrielle’s thumb. The fluid made her stokes easier and she started to enjoy the power she held in her hand. She had the ability to cause Xena great pain if she were inclined. Rationally she knew it would be a moment of rebellion and then she would pay far worse for the transgression.

Xena hips gave a twitch, her cock throbbing. Gabrielle startled for a moment at the unexpected movement. One large golden tanned hand covered hers and stopped her motions. “That's enough. Present for me.”

Gabrielle felt her heart go from normal to the speed of a hummingbird’s wings inside her chest. With her heartbeat thumping in her ears she turned and crawled to the center of the bed. Taking deep slow breaths she lowered herself to rest on her forearms. It took concentrated effort for her to spread her knees and arch her back, her hips now in the perfect position to receive the warlords cock. 

At the feel of solid muscled thighs coming into contact with the backs of her, Gabrielle flinched away before regaining control and easing back into position. Fighting what was to come would not make the experience easier. The hot, heavy length of Xena’s cock rested along her ass pointing over her lower back. 

“Easy, omega. I’ll give you what you need soon enough.” Xena’s fingers stroked along the slick cleft of Gabrielle’s pussy. “I bet you’re as sweet as ambrosia.”

She couldn’t help the startled cry that left her throat. Xena had moved so fast she couldn’t register the motion. She could now feel the warlords face and her long wicked tongue swirling and prodding at her sex. Gabrielle could barely process the feelings and thoughts racing through her mind. It was the most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt in her young life and yet taboo to imagine the act itself.

Catching her breath was difficult as Xena lapped and sucked at her pussy. A tightening coil was forming low in her stomach and she couldn’t stop herself from rocking back now to meet the Conqueror's tongue. Instinctively she knew something grand was going to happen once the coil snapped, she simply wasn’t sure if she was ready to have that experience.

“No.” She let out before she could think better of it. Gabrielle was sure no one told Xena no. She didn’t want the pleasure to stop and the warlord had pulled away before she could achieve the snap.

The low chuckle behind her nearly inspired her to turn and snap at the smug woman. She didn’t like being teased and wanted to have her reward. A strong calloused hand pushed down between her shoulder blades, anchoring her. “You’ll have your orgasm soon, girl.”

The firm wide blunt head of Xena’s cock nudged along the lips of her pussy, bringing Gabrielle back into the moment. The fog of her impending climax lifting as she came into full focus of what was about to happen. Xena’s impressive erection was about to claim her.

Xena’s hands held her hips steady as she began the gradual entrance into Gabrielle’s body. She kept forcing her eyes open each time they clenched shut, focusing on keeping her body as relaxed and accepting as she could. The stretch of the cock spreading her apart was frightening and desired on both fronts. She was grateful Xena hadn’t been rough and pounced on her immediately.  
“So good.” Xena ran her hands gently over Gabrielle’s back, petting her. “Brace yourself, I’m about to bring you into womanhood.”

Gabrielle let out a scream, a tear coming to her eye as Xena pushed through the barrier of her maidenhead. It was a sharp sudden pain and she pushed herself to breathe through it as her body worked at adjusting to the intrusion. Xena felt impossibly huge inside her. She knew there would be pain and was relieved to feel Xena hold still and give her time.

“Easy, please.” Gabrielle asked, knowing that it could be a futile plea. She was at the mercy of the Conqueror. Xena pulled back and the drag of her cock had Gabrielle sucking in a breath at the feel of it. It both hurt and sparked pleasure. The forward thrust was slow and controlled and felt even better and she was sure she was leaking out more slick easing the warlords re-entry. 

In moments Xena had built up to a steady tempo of short, firm thrusts, rocking Gabrielle forward each time her hips met hers. Pleasure was now all she felt and the coil had returned, tightening all the more. She hoped this time Xena would let her feel it break. 

Her fists clutched at the covers of the bed. Her hips rocking back now to meet Xena’s thrusts. She hadn’t expected pleasure when she had entered the tent and yet Xena was giving it to her completely. Long fingers found her clit and began to stroke it in time with the thrusts and Gabrielle wasn’t sure she would survive the coil breaking. 

“Come for me, omega. Let me feel you before I sink my knot.” The crass words should have offended her but Gabrielle found herself reveling in them. She was just as much a part of this experience as Xena. The coil snapped and Gabrielle locked up, her muscles going rigid as waves of intense pleasure rolled through her. “Good girl.” was heard from behind her.

As her climax started to wane, Xena began to ease her knot through the tight muscles of her pussy. As the warlord pushed, Gabrielle couldn’t fathom how she would fit. Her knot felt far to wide to enter her. She needn't have worried, with a final push Xena sank fully inside her sending another climax washing over her. Hot pulses of come started to fill her as the warlord emptied within her. Xena guided them onto their side to rest until the tie faded. Her strong arm wrapped around Gabrielle’s stomach. 

None of the tales she had heard about the Destroyer of Nations matched the Xena that had just taken her virginity. She had expected a far more violent encounter. After all she was a gift for Xena to use however she saw fit. She thanked the Gods for Xena choosing to use her gently.


End file.
